The Fire Within Me The Water Around Me
by LingLing2016
Summary: They always say that fire and water are opposing elements. Together they can either be something good or something completely destructive. Surimi on the other hand, faces the challenge of both elements; their benefits, the cost of their power. The Avatar wasn't the only one he was after.
1. One: Bloodbending and Mischief

Chapter one: Bloodbending (Flashback one)

 _"_ _Destiny is a funny thing._ _You never know how things are going to work out ._ _But if you keep an open mind and an open heart,_ _I promise you will find your own destiny someday,"_ _-Uncle Iroh_

* * *

 _The best way to explain this feeling, was free._

 _The young girl laughed, running with her friends. Of course, no one knew her secret._

 _Not even them._

 _Though, maybe deciding to run through the servant's quarters of the Imperial Palace may not have been a great idea, but to the ten year old,_

 _Mischief. Fun. Excitement._

 _ **"You guys sure we should even be here?"**_ _A young Ty Lee asked, following now behind Azula, Mai, and Surimi. The latter girl shrugged, though noticed Ty Lee's obvious uncertainty._

 _The young princess rolled her eyes._

 _ **"They're just slaves Ty Lee. No one of much importance,"**_ _Azula said, waving her hand off. Mai was, seemingly bored. Though spoke._

 _"I heard there's a slave on here, one of those waterbenders, who can bend blood. I heard my father talking about it,"_

 _That statement earned mixed reactions from each of the three girls._

 _A strangled cry from Ty Lee_

 _A gasp from Surimi_

 _And a devilish grin from Azula._

 _ **"Blood bender?"**_ _Azula questioned, obviously interested. Surimi remained quiet, chewing on her lip. Waterbenders were common slaves for the royal family. She was quiet, thinking "How could someone bend blood?'_

 _She, not only a fire nation citizen but also a water tribe citizen as well for complicated reasons, had never heard of this. How was this possible?_

 _But then again,_

 _She could bend two elements; anything was possible at this point._

* * *

 _Hey everyone! I'm new to the site! This my first ever time writing a Avatar the Last Airbender Fanfic, and hopefully this one plays out well. I also have a copy of this on Quotev, so you can check it out though I should probably change the name to match this one (which I shall do later). I also roleplay ATLA on Quotev_

 _Surimi Len is my OC I created, as I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, sadly._

 _This chapter is the first flashback, giving a light peek at her life; especially her life in the fire nation._

 _I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I'll enjoy writing it, and please leave reviews! I'd love to read them!_

 _-Sidenote: This isn't based directly on the series. Its my loose interpretation of things from a third person point of view looking in and examining Surimi's experiences during this time and allowing her to develop as a character._


	2. Two: Moon

Chapter Two: Moon

 _"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"_

* * *

Control. She lacked control.

Surimi had always wanted to just...be free. She had always wanted to be able to _not_ have to hide these abilities. But apparently, bending two elements was somewhat of a sin.

A _curse_.

If word got out, as her mother had told her, there's no telling who would be after them. Her life had been spent in between the Fire Nation and the Northern Water Tribe, where she was living a double life.

A _miserable_ double life.

She, in the north pole, wore the mask of a girl who never knew her father and in the Fire Nation, she wore the robes of a girl who'd lost her mother to childbirth. Her times in the fire nation were what she had loved the most. She was _free_ there. She could freely firebend there.

Its also where she met Azula and Ty Lee.

As much as she loved her mother and being with her, it wasn't as fun being restricted to the water tribe; not being able to bend her natural element. In the end, it left Surimi feeling caged; like an animal.

Sitting in her room, she looked out the window. She had heard the Avatar was alive, but was honestly in disbelief. This said Avatar had been missing in action for 100 whole years. How had he managed to pop back up?

And then that avatar, from what she heard, was an airbender.

Airbenders were _extinct._

'Twas the night of the winter solstice and of course, the abilities of the water benders would increase tenfold tonight. She was excited; she could bend water without sucking or pissing off her teacher, who seemed impatient with her inability to grasp the basic concept. But as fire was her natural element, she was brash and hotheaded.

Impatient.

She hadn't truly wanted to waterbend. Fire was her natural element; why couldn't she just bend fire? She asked herself this many times, but realized that if she did that, chaos would break out. There was no known person who could successfully bend more than one element besides the avatar, so her abilities were, of course, potentially a threat. Especially to the fire nation.

As she sat in her room, she heard the sounds of shouting and looked out the window, the scent of fire hitting her like a ton of bricks.

The fire nation was here.

In the Northern Water Tribe.

Fear was the first thing she felt, looking around. She had to do something! She would try her best to refrain from using her forbidden element though, just to be safe. But, if she needed to get herself out of a situation, she'd have to.

Slipping out of her window and into the night, she made sure to keep her face covered. Hoping nobody would recognize her in her self mission to see what the fire nation was doing here and why. Would her father be here? That brave fire nation soldier, lieutenant, she had always admired and looked up to. Loved dearly. If he was here fighting her fellow Water Tribe members...she wasn't sure how she'd react. But she knew she needed to see. To make sure her father wasn't a monster.

And suddenly, everything went dark.

She looked up towards the sky, seeing the moon was... no longer there.


End file.
